creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xplosive48
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Fall to Heaven page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 23:08, March 9, 2013 Image deletion An image you recently uploaded has been deleted because it was a .jpg/.JPEG image. We only accept .PNG images. Please remember this in the future. LOLSKELETONS 19:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) WARNING DO NOT ADD THE OC CATEGORY TO THE ARTICLE LISTING OR USER SUBMISSIONS PAGE(S). Also, please put the title of your pasta between a set of DOUBLE SQUARE BRACKETS (like Page Title and NOT like Page Title). Also, please list your page(s) in the correct alphabetical order on the Article Listing. What you did was... er... wrong. Please switch into source mode while you're editing to see what I mean. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: harlp I don't see what you mean... I simply renamed it. It was improperly capitalized. :/ LOLSKELETONS Talk • 07:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Please read my talk page header. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC)